DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description) The University of Colorado Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCC) is the only NCI- designed comprehensive Cancer Center in the Rocky Mountain region which has a population of about 8 million. The goals are to: 1) contribute to the reduction and elimination of cancer as a human health problem through coordinated programs in basic, clinical, translational and population sciences and 2) provide the citizens of the Rocky Mountain region with state-of-the-art cancer research, clinical, prevention and control and education programs. There are 244 full and 82 associate members who participate in one or more of the UCCC's 10 program including Cell Biology, Molecular and Structural Biology, Immunology and Immunotherapy, Hormone Related Malignancies, Tobacco Related Malignancies, Developmental Therapeutics, Pediatric Oncology, Cancer Genetics, Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention and Clinical and Community Cancer Prevention and Control. Over the past 5 years, programs were reorganized to foster collaborative and translational research by including elements of basic, clinical and population sciences into the programs and to respond to rapid changes in scientific technology. UCCC members' productivity has increased as documented by more grant funding (32%), by a phenomenal growth in accruals to clinical trials (>1000%) and by their publication record. Cancer focus also increased as shown by the increases in NCI and peer-reviewed cancer agency funding (36%), and the increase in cancer clinical trials noted above. The research of the members is supported by 15 shared core resources which include 4 new facilities (Gene Expression, NMR, Pharmacology, Survey Research), 9 cores with expanded services (Biostatistics, Clinical Investigations, Cytogenetics, Flow Cytometry, Laboratory Animals, Tissue Procurement, Radiological Sciences, Protein Microchemistry, and Transgenic/Knockout) and 2 cores with continued services utilized by increased number of members (DNA Sequencing and Tissue Culture/Monoclonal Antibody). Core usage has increased over the past 5 years as documented by number of members, units of use, and charge back fees generated (110% increase). We have emphasized new technologies in the creation and expansion of these services. The UCCC is a "matrix" Center within the School of Medicine, but has members from all of the UCHSC schools and affiliated institutions. During the next 3 years the UCCC will relocate to the new Fitzsimons campus which will triple the available outpatient and clinical research space (Nov. 2000) and the basic research space (Nov. 2002) at a cost of more than $180 million.